Jelbanian Invasion of Deltaria (4290)
Introduction The Jelbanian invasion of Deltaria (4290) was a short conflict between Jelbania and Deltaria. It resulted in a Deltarian victory. Prelude The origins of the conflict date back to the 15th of March in 4276. A bill was passed in Deltaria which gave an ultimatum to all Jelbeks living there to either leave or assimilate as Dissuwans. A 6 month amnesty was given as part of the bill. On the 15th of September, Deltarian police and armed forces carried out "Operation Silent Exodus" which expelled approximately 310,000 Jelbeks from Deltaria and sent them across the Jelbanian Border. Resenting the Deltarian Government's actions, tension began to build as many expelled Jelbeks vowed revenge on Deltaria. During the next ten years, the Metzist Jelbanian Regime was overthrown and reverted Jelbania into a tribal nation with several hordes. While the Thallerist Government in Deltaria collapsed in 4279, the anti Jelbek sentiment remained strong within the nation. In 4289, Norbert Von Thaller was elected Prezident of Deltaria and the reformed Blue Thallerist Alliance made massive gains in the parliament. The country was divided between the incumbent anti-Thaller Government and the new Thaller upstarts which led to internal upheavel within Deltaria. Meanwhile in Jelbania, Grzkai XVI H'an managed to stablise his role in Jelbania and looked to capitalize on a long forgotten claim on the former Czardom of Deltaria. As the Jelbek forces prepared for war, Deltarian troops closed the border on the 3rd of May 4290. The Deltarian and Jelbek forces made ready for the inevitable conflict. The War First Shots First Battle of Eugene On the 13th of May, Jelbek forces made a decisive attack on Eugene, a border town in Doron Akigo and managed to advance 5 kilometers into Deltarian territory. This was the only breakthrough achieved by the Jelbeks as other border posts were able to hold their ground. Upon the capture of Eugene, Jelbek forces rounded up and killed 2,000 locals. The video of each death was uploaded on the internet to be shown as an example of what would happen to those who would not submit peacefully. The Jelbek army moved on towards Forarsmark, leaving a small garrison force in Eugene. Battle of Forarsmark Battle of Forarsmark Just before dawn on the 14th of May, Deltarian forces undertook a decisive ambush upon the Jelbek forces headed to Forarsmark. In a massive attack spearheaded by the 14th Infantry Division "Von Thaller", Deltarian forces struck from three sides and routed the main Jelbek force. Given the narrow corridor of advance that the Jelbeks used, Deltarian forces were able to quickly divert forces from other parts of the border for the operation. It is estimated that 7 to 9 thousand Jelbeks were encircled and captured while the remainder of the force withdrew northward back towards Eugene to regroup. Deltarian troops executed upwards of a thousand prisoners in a revenge attack for the atrocities in Eugene. Following the ambush by Deltarian forces , the H'an led his forces in a disorderly retreat to re-group at the town of Eugene which remained under control of a Jelbek Millitia Group numbering 3000 men. A considerable number of troops especially serfs deserted in the middle of the general disorder of this re-group. Estimates of desertions ranged from 15,000 to 40,000 and little attempt was made to recapture them. Battle of Eugene 2nd Battle of Eugene In the last major battle of the war, Deltarian troops took the initiative and attempted to recapture Eugene. The subsequent fighting in the town centre was the heaviest of the war and progress was extremely slow. Jelbek counterattacks also failed to gain back ground. With the battle locked in a stalemate after two weeks of fighting, Jelbanian Grzkai XVI H'an and Deltarian War Hero Zog Thaller agreed to fight in single combat. Zog killed the H'an and severely demoralised the Jelbek forces. By the morning of the 1st of June, Jelbek forces had been completely driven from Eugene and only held small strips of the Deltarian Border region. With the weather clearing up, the Deltarian airforce began airstrikes upon the Jelbek supply lines. End of the War The desparate Jelbeks offered Zog the leadership of the Jelbek blue horde and asked him to lead the horde back into Jelbania. Zog Accepted and left for Jelbania along with 500 members of the Von Thaller Infantry division. With the Deltarian armies victorious and the Jelbeks in full retreat, the war effectively ended. Aftermath Zog Thaller led the Blue Horde back into Jelbania, defeating several factions led by the many claimants to the position of H'an. Within several years, Zog had defeated all of them and was the favorite to be elected as H'an. However he was found to have died from a heart attack just before the election and so never reached that position. Jelbanian-Deltarian tensions remained high but remained largely peaceful and did not erupt into open warfare. Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts Category:Deltaria Category:Jelbania